The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle acoustic apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for affecting sounds generated by a vehicle's engine.
The interactions and operations of various components of complex or semi-complex machinery often generate sounds. For example, the operations of internal combustion engine and the gases flowing into and out of the engine, such as for a vehicle, generate sounds that can be perceived by vehicle occupants as well as others disposed outside of the vehicle's passenger compartment (e.g., vehicle cabin). These sounds can vary, and different sounds or magnitudes of the sounds can specifically correspond to certain operations.